the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolteon Airlines
Jolteon Airlines is a major US airline, operating out of Los Angeles Int'l Airport, in the heart of southern California. The airline was founded in 2001 and it is one of two virtual airlines to be on ROBLOX and have a history beyond ROBLOX, the other being Orbit Airlines by ethanp2003, also known as EspilonPineapple. Jolteon Airlines has a long history of flying with different brand names, and it used to fly around regionally. Eventually, when Jolteon Airlines was established in 2001, the airline became a major hit in success. Many sources have viewed Jolteon Airlines as the most successful airline for 2001, 2002, and 2003, because unlike the other major carriers that suffered debts following 9/11, like American Airlines and United Airlines, Jolteon Airlines stood up and dealt with its debts. Operating Bases These are where the airline has hubs and focus cities. Please note that the airline has a bunch of them. 'Hubs' Los Angeles Int'l Airport (BIGGEST) (ends once Jolteon Airlines terminal(s) at Bryant are completed) Kobe Bryant Int'l Airport (BIGGEST) (begins once Jolteon Airlines terminal(s) at Bryant are completed) Miami Int'l Airport (ends once Jolteon Airlines terminal(s) at MSB are completed) Miami-South Beach Int'l Airport (begins once Jolteon Airlines terminal(s) at MSB are completed) Oklahoma City Int'l Airport Pittsburgh Int'l Airport Portland Int'l Airport South Park Int'l Airport Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport History 'Jolteon Airlines Regional' Jolteon Airlines is an airline founded in late 1995 as a regional carrier. It came from the airline Wright Air, which was the first airline ever made. Through the years Jolteon Airlines has been traveling to municipal airports around southern California. The airline also did a few flights to central and northern California if there was enough fuel to do so. 'First Sight of Jolteon Airlines' 'Early Foundings' Jolteon Airlines was officially founded in 2001 by B345T1N355(more commonly known on ROBLOX as BurgerMuncher69) and AmericanBoy248(more commonly known on ROBLOX as JolteonAirlines69), and the airline began its first flight on a Boeing 777-200ER from Los Angeles to Tokyo. All of its flights from Jolteon Airlines Regional were absorbed into Jolteon Airlines and were given random flight numbers. 'The Founders' JolteonAirlines69 is the founder of the airline. Engine69 is the CEO of it. The Chief Operating Officer(COO) is VaporAir69. The CDO, or Chief Developing Officer is Airlinefreak69, and the Secretary is ElectroAirlines69. Chris27965 is the current president of the airline. ImACutie1999 was the Secretary until her computer and IP got hacked in 2012. 'New Service' In 2001, this whole airline was given to Sonic Air. Jolteon Airlines was bigger and has its first hub at Los Angeles Int'l Airport . As it made flights throughout USA, the CEO at that time(DadusMcflabus, now terminated) decided that Jolteon Airlines would start doing international flights out of the continent. In 2005, it started going to mainly every urban area of the world and in 2010, Jolteon Airlines opened hubs at Tel Aviv, Tokyo(both Haneda and Narita), London, Paris, Sydney, New York(JFK), and Chicago. Only some of these hubs still exist with Jolteon Airlines however. 'Sonic Air is Jolteon Express' Jolteon Airlines is a growing airline with a bunch of aircraft and has a subsidiary called "Jolteon Express" which operates many regional aircraft made by Embraer, Bombardier, and others. Later that year, Jolteon Shuttle was also formed. This occurred when AirPika and Light Air successfully merged with Jolteon Airlines. 'Jolteon Airlines is in an Alliance' In July 2013, Jolteon Airlines got accepted into Oneworld due to the low amount of airlines in the group, its safety record, and many other reasons. Although it has high tides with Oneworld, it also favored airlines in the OneBlox Alliance. Jolteon Airlines joined OneBlox in June of 2015 as its secondary alliance, while keeping highly positive relationships with all of the big airlines in Oneworld. 'Criticism' Throughout the past year, some users have been criticizing Jolteon Airlines and saying how it is a new and nooby airline. They say it sucks, but they have only been on to one or two flights of it, if any. Users O2475 and monarchfan21 were the biggest of these guys. However, both of them have been put on the no-fly list. Monarchfan21 was eventually arrested the next day by the Dutch FBI and was flown to America because he made a video. The video itself wasn't illegal, but there were a bunch of threats that were extremely severe in the video. Fleet Jolteon Airlines has a diverse fleet of various aircraft. It was the first US airline to operate the Airbus A380, and it is, in fact, the first airline in the western hemisphere to operate the Airbus A380 as well. 'Passenger' Boeing 737-800 Boeing 737-900ER Boeing 737 MAX7 Boeing 737 MAX8 Boeing 737 MAX9 Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 777-8X (Future) Boeing 777-9X (Future) Boeing 787-8 Boeing 787-9 Boeing 787-10 (Future) Airbus A321T Airbus A330-300 Airbus A350-800 Airbus A350-900 (Future) Airbus A350-1000 (Future) Airbus A380-800 'Cargo' Boeing 777-200F Boeing 777-200ERF McDonnell Douglas MD-11F 'Special Liveries' Xbox Jet (737MAX-8) LA Kings (737-800) LA Lakers (737-800) LA Dodgers (737-800) ROBLOX Jet (737MAX-8) OneWorld Livery (777-200ER and 787-8) Marvel Jet (Jolteon Express and Jolteon Shuttle) Accidents and Incidents Like most of other airlines, Jolteon Airlines has had an accident history, involving many hull losses. 'Fatal Accidents' September 11, 2001 8:30 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 620, a Boeing 747-400, falls out of the sky after all four engines fail and hits the ground of Robloxia Int'l Airport. All 233 passengers and crew were killed. November 30, 2003 12:02 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 343, a Boeing 747-200, crashes into Mt McKinley after stalling due to pilot error. It hit the mountain before catching on fire and exploding into the ocean. All 191 passengers and crew were killed. January 2, 2004 6:11 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 346, a Boeing 747-400, collides with Jolteon Airlines flight 643, a Boeing 777-200ER. Flight 643 made an emergency landing in the Atlantic Ocean, killing 43 of the 200 on board. Flight 346 also crashed in the Atlantic Ocean, just north of 643, killing all 298 people on board Jolteon Airlines flight 346. This remains the deadliest aviation disaster in Jolteon Airlines history. September 3, 2013 7:05 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 18, a Boeing 777-200ER was hit by debris of Vapor Air flight 100, and was forced to head back to San Diego. Of the 300 passengers and crew on board, about 35 suffered up to minor injuries. The aircraft is still under maintenance today. 'Nonfatal Accidents' March 11, 2003 12:00 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 65, a Boeing 737-800, heads back to Los Angeles after it faced something similar than Air France flight 4590. September 11, 2003 9:11 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 103, a Boeing 757, makes a nice landing at Kennedy Int'l after both engines flamed out and the landing gear and flaps didn't work correctly. This aircraft was repaired and put back into service a week later. April 11, 2013 7:03 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 21, a Boeing 737-800, makes an emergency landing at Los Angeles Int'l after having both engines flamed out. No one was reported injured nor dead. June 7, 2013 8:01 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 196, an Airbus A321, makes a terrifying descent just after taking off from Heathrow. It was about 7,000 feet when ATC caught it and ATC told the crew not to climb. They still made a good landing at Kennedy Int'l. December 29, 2013 12:00 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 1137, from Washington-Ronald Reagan National Airport to Los Angeles Int'l Airport, spun and hit a pole at Ronald Regan Washington National Airport after takeoff and crashed into several pieces. All 138 passengers and crew of the Boeing 737-800 got out alive without any injury. January 8, 2014 4:33 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 420, a Boeing 767-400ER, operating from Los Angeles to New York-JFK, was diverted to South Park Int'l Airport because there were 2 criminals on board. After arriving at the gate, the South Park Police Dept. detained the 2 criminals. The flight then took off and headed to Kennedy without further problem. February 16, 2014 2:09 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 64, a Boeing 737-800, crashlanded just short of runway 27 at New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport due to some encountered turbulence. All 155 passengers and crew got out of the plane alive and 15 of them had minor burns. February 6, 2020 3:38 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 79, a Boeing 787-9, suffered a punctured fuel tank after a series of crackling and popping sounds turned out to be the cracking of a severed fuel tank. The pilots were flying from Los Angeles Int'l Airport to Seoul-Incheon Int'l Airport, and they were losing fuel at an extremely rapid rate, preventing the ability for the pilots to make an emergency landing at San Francisco Int'l Airport. The pilots ended up successfully ditching the plane in Morro Bay, saving the lives of all 217 passengers and crew on board. Codeshare Agreements Other than members of OneWorld, Jolteon Airlines has codeshares with the following airlines: *Adios Airlines *Air Staraptor *Alaska Airlines *Asiana Airlines *Delta Air Lines *El Al *Emirates *Gailak Airlines *Great Dane Airlines *Halo Airlines *Independence Air *Quantum Airlines *S Airlines *SkyVert *TAP Portugal *Velocity Airlines *Xbox Airlines *Xena Airways *YS Airlines Trivia * Before 2013, hardly anyone on ROBLOX recognized Jolteon Airlines. * In its early years, Jolteon Airlines operated Boeing 747-400s and 747-200s. * Jolteon Airlines uses the same font that Microsoft uses. Membership Programs 'Membership Program' Jolteon Airlines has a membership program called the Sonic Club, in which it has Sonic+, Sonic Premium, and Sonic Elite as its levels. 'Frequent Flyer Program' Jolteon has a frequent flyer program called the Sonic Club, in which you get Sonic Points for how many miles you fly with Jolteon Airlines to win lounge access and big rewards. 'Classes' 'Lounge' Jolteon Airlines has the Speed of Sound Lounge, while its frequent flyer lounges are called the Sonic Lounge. Los Angeles Int'l Airport is the only airport with both of these lounges. The Speed of Sound lounge can only be found elsewhere at Miami, New York-JFK, Vancouver, Tokyo-Narita, and Montreal while the Sonic Lounge can be found at Tampa, Orlando, San Francisco, Northridge, Westlake, Forest Hills, and London-Heathrow. Category:Airline